What if
by Seiichiro Watari
Summary: What if Naruto never had the Kyuubi, but instead Hinata has it? What if...a true lie.


What if…

A/N: This is my second fan fiction and my first one-shot. Please read and review. It's just a little story I've been thinking about. Maybe…if it's good, I could try to sequel it.

Story dedicated to two friends, Brianne Greenlee and Ashley Barbitta, who befriended me and gave me a sad nickname…Shii-san. Seriously…am I that much of a pervert…

**Might be a little OOC, but don't kill me…well…unless you like Shikamaru.**

Disclaimermabob: I do not own Naruto…If I did, I would not be writing this FAN fiction. I would be drawing Hinata for hentai sites. (So this answers the above question)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata (age 9) woke up one morning, thinking about why her life was in shambles. Her parents and all her relatives were dead and she has been raised in an orphanage until she was 8. Everyone hated her, and she didn't know why. All she wanted was to be loved and recognized by people…especially Naruto. She believed that Naruto couldn't love her…nobody would ever love her.

Hinata went to school early that day. It was her 1st genin exam. She went to school that day knowing she could pass. She thought, _Well…if I pass it…the people (Naruto, in general) would have to recognize me as a shinobi. _She headed toward the ninja academy with joy.

"Alright, the exam will consist of four parts. The parts are your ability to control charka, your aim with kunai and shuriken, your taijutsu abilities, and a written exam on jutsu knowledge." Iruka instructed the excited class about the abilities they needed.

"Let the exam begin." Hinata looked over the class to see a loud mouthed blond-haired boy. He had made many friends because of his outgoing and courageous attitude.

"_Naruto,_" she muttered to herself, "_I hope you do well."_ Her charka control and jutsu knowledge was incredible, her aim was above average, but her taijutsu was a failure.

The examiners frowned while they looked over the decision. They whispered something to Iruka and he looked down.

He announced to Hinata to come up to the desk to show her the results. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I can't let you pass. Your taijutsu was one of the important sections and if you don't know enough, you will fail in missions." Iruka thought aloud (Hinata was right next to him), "Sadly, she's the only one who failed…"

"N-nani, I couldn't hear you correctly?" Hinata asked him. Iruka blushed and felt like banging his head against the wall for his carelessness.

"Oh, it's just nothing, go back to your desk," Iruka replied. After the class was over, she walked behind her favorite tree, and cried.

Hinata was saddened by the news, and even more saddened that she heard Iruka perfectly. The words, "Sadly, she's the only one who failed," echoed through her mind and she couldn't stand them.

Mizuki appeared to her and he softly said to her, "I know of a way that you can become a genin, but it will be hard…"

"How can I become a shinobi," she said enthusiastically. Mizuki slyly replied, "All you have to do is steal the First Hokage's scroll and master one of the techniques. When you get it, come show it to me." She nodded solemnly and went off to steal the scroll.

The Third Hokage called all of the Jounin and gave them a mission. "You must find the secret scroll," he told them, "there are many secrets known only to Konoha in that scroll and if they are to fall into the wrong hands, our village is doomed." The Jounin dispersed and the Hokage looked into his ball to find the scroll.

Hinata found something in the scroll that caught her eye. "A taijutsu style that only works for the Hyuuga clan?" she mumbled to herself. She practiced the appropriate hand signs and said aloud, "Byakugan." The veins near her eyes bulged and she was able to see through things, along with the ability to see chakra. An instant later it disappeared and she looked at the scroll's info. It read, concentration is required to keep it up, and she said, "Time to practice…"

GOing TO tHE loLLipop shop…………………………………………………………….

(hidden messages)

Half a day later, she was able to master the Byakugan and Gentle Fist style. The Hokage saw her through his ball, and Mizuki found her. Hinata screamed out at Mizuki, "I did it, I mastered one of the techniques."

"That's very good Hinata. Now give the scroll to me so that I can return it and tell the Hokage. Then you can become a genin," he lied.

A moment later, Naruto appeared and told Hinata, "The Jounin are looking all over for you. The scroll isn't supposed to be stolen and-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE OF HER. YOU SHOULDN'T BE HELPING THE DEMON THAT KILLED YOUR PARENTS. I NEED THE SCROLL TO SELL AND TAKE REVENGE ON THE VILLAGE."

Hinata was stunned. _What is he talking about?_ she thought. _D-Did I-Did I really do such a thing?_

Mizuki soon answered her thoughts. "Yes that's right Naruto, you don't know what's inside of her. Not ever since the decree was made."

"W-what kind of decree?" she asked. Mizuki replied, "The Kyuubi that destroyed our village 9 years ago…the demon that killed Naruto's parents…it lives within you. You ARE the Kyuubi. NOW I'LL KILL YOU BOTH," he turned to her, "…starting with Hinata."

He suddenly threw a giant shuriken at her. Hinata was too shocked to move, but, luckily, Naruto wasn't. Naruto jumped in front of Hinata, becoming her shield and saving her from death. With the shuriken lodged in his back, he said the only thing her could say, "Run Hinata…return the scroll and tell the others." Naruto went unconscious and Hinata got mad. She forgot to check his veins for a pace…

"You killed Naruto…You killed him…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she screamed out while crying. She whispered, "Byakugan," and charged towards Mizuki and Mizuki took out 5 shuriken, throwing them at Hinata with speed. Hinata dodged them all and placed a finger into his stomach. Mizuki charged at her and broke down coughing up blood. Mizuki got up and punched her. Hinata caught the punch and struck the arm with her chakra. Mizuki used the other arm to punch her, but broke down coughing up blood again and also fell unconscious.

Iruka came out from the bushes and told her, "You did a wonderful job, I saw the whole fight. Congratulations Hinata, your new taijutsu skills…" he gave her his Konoha headband, "..let you pass." All that was going through Hinata's mind was, _Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun._ "Naruto is alright," Iruka said, "but it will take him a week to recover. Luckily, the genin class begins a week from now, in the academy."

Hinata whispered to Iruka, "Arigatou…" and fainted from stress.

One week later

Hinata walked into the classroom proudly wearing her new Konoha headband. She remembered how she passed and went to thank Naruto as well as apologize to him about the Kyuubi. Naruto walked in and she went to talk to him.

"A-Ano…Arigatou," she whispered, "and goumenosai." Naruto looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"If I hadn't gotten mad at Mizuki for hurting you, I never would have passed. Also…there is the Kyuubi inside of me, it is my fault your parents died."

"Hold up," Naruto said, "It was your own power that defeated Mizuki, it was your strength that overcame him, not mine. Also, it's not your fault my parents died. It's the Kyuubi's fault."

Iruka came up to the class and interrupted them, "These will be the teams for the genins. Team 5 is Shino, Ino, and Chouji. Team 6 is Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura. Because we have one less person, Team 7 will consist of only Hinata and Naruto." Hinata blushed and looked over at Naruto who was also blushing. _Why is he blushing,_ she thought. Ino asked, "What happened to Shikamaru?" and Iruka replied, "Well…the doctor said he died because his heart decided that circulating blood was too troublesome so it stopped." Ironic pain was found through that class as they thought about what just happened.

"Well, your team leaders will arrive here at any minute, so please be patient."

Some things change. As shown by Kakashi who was 4 hours late to meet Hinata and Naruto…some things never change. The death of Shikamaru, led Naruto and Hinata to have alone time and in turn, in 3 years…gave way to a relationship, that allowed them to be together until the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review, sadly my skit of boredom isn't allowed.


End file.
